


Renuncio a ti

by Lady_Lunera



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Emily se asusta, F/M, Hotch tiene que actuar, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lunera/pseuds/Lady_Lunera
Summary: Hotch y Emily llevan meses viéndose en secreto, pero una noche ella reflexiona sobre su relación. ¿Qué habrá decidido?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Renuncio a ti

Sólo cuando escuchó cómo la puerta de la calle se cerraba, Emily abrió los ojos. Y una vez más, se preguntó cómo habían llegado a esta situación. Ella nunca planeó enamorarse de su jefe, y ni mucho menos convertirse en su amante. Podía mantener sus sentimientos a raya, al fin y al cabo lo había hecho durante cerca de dos años, pero no esperaba que Hotch los correspondiera. En realidad, no estaba demasiado segura que Hotch estuviera enamorado, y sólo se acostaba con ella para rebajar la tensión del trabajo y de casa. Y casi siempre, la culpa era del alcohol.

Flashback

Ocho meses antes

Emily levantó la mano para que el camarero le sirviera otro gin tonic, el tercero, y ya empezaba a notar la cabeza pesada, signo propio del alcohol. Justo cuando le puso la copa delante de ella, notó la presencia de alguien a su lado.

-Un whisky doble, por favor. 

Ella no lo miró, sino que siguió bebiendo. Hotch hizo lo propio cuando tuvo su copa. Al rato, fue él que habló.

-Este caso ha sido horrible, pero ahogar tus penas en alcohol no creo que sea lo mejor.

-Tú estás haciendo lo mismo.

-Pero yo he bebido una copa y media, tú llevas por lo menos cuatro.

-Cinco -corrigió totalmente borracha.

-Muy bien, nos vamos a dormir.

Puso unos billetes en el mostrador para pagar todas sus bebidas, y la cogió por la cintura para llevarla a su habitación. Le costó un poco meterla en el ascensor porque Emily no dejaba de tropezarse, y se reía cada vez que pasaba eso. Cuando llegaron a su planta, Emily tropezó con sus pies y se cayó, pero le dio la risa y a Hotch le costó mucho que dejara de reírse y levantarla del suelo. 

Consiguieron llegar a su habitación, y cuando Hotch abrió la puerta y la metió dentro, Emily se lanzó a su boca. Lo besó con avidez.

-Emily…-Hotch se apartó de ella, pero ella volvió a acercarse a él-. Estás borracha, y soy tu jefe, y no debería pasar esto.

-Hotch, estoy borracha pero soy totalmente consciente de que quiero besarte, y que hagamos el amor cómo locos y…lo que surja.

-Emily…-no pudo decir nada más porque ella volvió a besarlo. Él pareció olvidarse de todo lo que le estaba diciendo, y le devolvió el beso. 

Fin del flashback

Después de eso, solían encontrar cualquier momento para verse a solas. Esperaban los últimos para irse, y se iban a casa de Emily, o aprovechaban la hora de comer y se veían en un hotel. Incluso llegaron a hacerlo en el baño del avión en una ocasión que el resto del equipo estaba dormido. 

Pero para Emily, ya no era suficiente. Se había convertido en la amante de su jefe, algo que siempre había despreciado, y ya no quería seguir así. Estaba enamorada de Hotch, pero también sabía que él no iba a dejar a Haley, y ella tampoco le iba a pedir que lo hiciera. Así que sólo le quedaba hacer una cosa, aunque ella saliera perdiendo, aunque le partiera el alma en dos.

CMCMCNCM

Hotch miró el reloj por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos. Emily llegaba tarde cuarenta minutos, y eso le empezaba a preocupar. Ella era puntual, y si iba a llegar tarde, siempre lo avisaba. Miró hacia el bullpen, y la vio llegar. Parecía seria, y se sorprendió cuando en vez de sentarse en su sitio, se dirigió a su despacho. Se levantó y le abrió la puerta.

-¡Emily! ¿Va todo bien?

-¿Podemos hablar? -preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba.

-Por supuesto. Tú dirás.

-En primer lugar, quiero que sepas que he estado muy a gusto aquí, en el equipo, y en segundo lugar, sólo yo soy la responsable de mi partida, tú no tienes nada que ver-.en ese momento, ella le extendió un sobre.

-Emily, no entiendo porque…-agarró el sobre y lo abrió, era una copia de la petición de traslado.

-Ya he hablado con Strauss, al final de semana me dirá mi nuevo destino. Y no intentes convencerme, ella quería saber porqué quería irme ahora, cuando parece que todo va bien, y sólo le he dicho que necesito un cambio de aires.

-¿Y cuál es la verdad Emily? ¿Me la contarás a mi? -preguntó Hotch temiendo la respuesta.

-La verdad es…que ya no puedo con esto Aaron, no puedo con nosotros, con esto que tenemos y que necesito alejarme de ti.

-¿Y no te has parado a pensar que yo también lo paso mal? ¿Qué solo alejarme de ti ya me hace daño? -respondió Hotch amargamente.

-Pero tú llegas a casa y tienes a Haley y a Jack, tienes una familia, a la cual te recuerdo que estamos traicionando, y ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto. Te quiero Aaron, pero necesito irme y alejarme de ti -a estas alturas, Emily estaba llorando.

-Emily, podemos llegar a…-.vio como ella sacudía la cabeza-. Por favor, vamos a hablarlo después, a la hora de comer y…

-No Aaron, ya no hay nada de que hablar. Tienes que seguir con tu familia, y yo seguiré con mi vida. Es lo mejor- se levantó, dio la vuelta a la mesa y se quedó enfrente de Hotch. Él se levantó, y ella lo besó brevemente. Hotch intentó retenerla, pero ella se zafó de él-. Adiós Aaron, buena suerte.

Hotch vio cómo Emily salió de su despacho, intentando contener las lágrimas, y él se desplomó en la silla. No tenía ni idea de porqué había pasado esto, siempre había creído que estaban bien, que el acuerdo que tenían les beneficiaba a los dos. Pero ahora se ha dado cuenta que no es así, Emily llevaba mucho tiempo sufriendo, estaba enamorada y estaba sufriendo. Maldición, él también se ha enamorado de ella y no se había enterado hasta ahora. Y ahora ella se ha ido y él se ha quedado solo, sin saber que hacer. 

Continuará. .


	2. Chapter 2

Los últimos nueve meses han sido los más duros en la vida de Aaron Hotchner. Nunca podría haberse imaginado que la partida de Emily le afectaría tanto. Pero una vez que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, nada volvió a ser igual. 

La relación con su mujer se fue deteriorando poco a poco, porque echaba tanto de menos a Emily que no soportaba que Haley se acercara a él. Cuatro meses después, ella terminó pidiendo el divorcio, quitándole un peso de encima a Aaron, que pensaba hacer lo mismo tarde o temprano.

En el trabajo, las cosas tampoco iban mejor. Intentaba ser el de siempre, pero la ausencia de Emily era grande. Y aunque la nueva agente era excepcional, Alex Blake no era Emily Prentiss. Todos notaron el cambio en su líder, aunque no sabían el porqué de ese cambio. 

Así que esa mañana cuando se levantó, decidió que estaba harto de su vida, de ir como un zombie todo el día pensando en Emily y en lo que tenían, o en lo que podrían haber tenido si él hubiera sido más valiente casi un año antes. Había estado jugando con dos mujeres, sin darse cuenta que una de ellas sufría por toda la situación. Al menos Haley nunca se enteró de su aventura con Emily, sino estaba completamente seguro que le hubiera hecho la vida imposible con Jack y el divorcio. 

Después de vestirse y desayunar, avisó a Rossi de que se cogería una semana de vacaciones, que no lo llamaran a menos que fuera importante. Reservó un billete de avión y una habitación de hotel para Los Ángeles, e hizo el equipaje. Estaba decidido a recuperar a Emily. 

Cuando llegó a la sede del FBI de Los Ángeles siete horas después, ya no tenía esa seguridad con la que se había levantado por la mañana, y que lo había impulsado a llegar allí. Pero ya que estaba allí, no iba a darse la vuelta. Respiró hondo y entró en el edificio.

Había estado varias veces ayudando a los agentes de Los Ángeles, así que reconoció a algunos de ellos mientras se acercaba al lugar en el que le habían indicado que estaba la agente Prentiss. La vio a lo lejos, inclinada sobre unos papeles y hablando con otra mujer. Le pareció que estaba bellísima. Tenía el pelo más largo, y un poco más claro de cómo lo llevaba normalmente, y estaba también un poco más delgada. Llevaba una blusa blanca y una falda lápiz de color negro. Hotch sonrió un poco cuando ella levantó la cabeza y lo vio, pero Emily se quedó seria. 

-¿Qué haces aquí Hotch? -preguntó cuando él llegó a su lado.

-He venido a verte. Creo que tenemos que hablar -vio cómo ella dudó al principio, luego asintió.

-Está bien, ven conmigo.

Emily se apartó de la mesa en la que hablaba con su compañera, y llevó a Hotch a un despacho. Cerró la puerta y se enfrentó a él. 

-Muy bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Te veo bien, estás guapísima -Hotch se acercó a ella, pero Emily dio un paso atrás.

-Aaron, ve al grano, ¿qué quieres?

-A ti Emily, te quiero a ti. Cuando te fuiste, me di cuenta de que yo también me había enamorado de ti, que te amaba, y que había sido un completo idiota. Después, mi vida ya no volvió a ser igual. Me he divorciado de Haley hace cinco meses, y el trabajo no es lo mismo sin ti. Te echo mucho de menos en todos los aspectos de mi vida, Emily, y ya no puedo seguir sin ti. 

-¿Y has tardado nueve meses en darte cuenta de todo eso?

-No, pero creo que necesitaba ordenar mi vida para poder llegar a este momento. Emily, créeme, no puedo seguir sin ti -se acercó despacio a ella, y le agarró la mano. Ella no se apartó.

-Aaron, no puedes venir aquí y poner mi vida patas arriba cuando me ha costado tanto reconducirla. Yo…no sé que decir.

-Di que todavía me amas, que estás dispuesta a intentar algo conmigo, y luego ya miraremos los detalles técnicos -su mano izquierda se posó en su cintura, mientras que la derecha pasó de su mano a acariciar su mejilla. Emily alzó la cara y sus ojos se encontraron.

-Aaron…nunca he dejado de quererte, pero todo es tan complicado…

-Nada lo es si estamos juntos -en ese momento, Hotch aprovechó para besarla, y ambos se sintieron como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. 

Al separarse, Emily abrazó a Hotch, deseando no haberse equivocado con la decisión que había tomado con ese beso. Si era sincera consigo misma, había soñado muchas veces con un momento como ese, y esperaba que el destino les trajera algo bueno a ambos.

FIN


End file.
